Oscuridad (Darkness)
by Cuenta No Autorizada
Summary: Muy pocos saben de la existencia de una raza poderosa, antigua como el tiempo, tenebrosa como la duplicidad de su alma: los Carpatianos. De lo poco que se sabe de ellos, se habla de un príncipe y sus más fieros guerreros, en eterna cruzada por encontrar su alma gemela antes de que la oscuridad les alcance. Pero lo que nadie sabe es... que el primero de todos ellos aún sigue vivo...


_**OSCURIDAD (DARKNESS)**_

* * *

SERIE OSCURA. LIBRO SIN NÚMERO

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Sombras.

Sombras densas y difusas rodeaban su ser por entero.

Su cuerpo. Su mente. Su alma.

Inamovible, imperturbable, inmutable.

Eterno.

Así era. Desde hacía ya más tiempo de lo que su memoria podía recordar.

Océanos y océanos de calendarios, de vueltas de reloj, del paso de las estaciones que no se detenían por nada ni por nadie… de la plena y total seguridad de saberse vivo flotando a la deriva a través de corrientes y de épocas que ningún revés pudieran ocasionarle. Ya no. No a él.

A lo largo de su muy amplia existencia había atravesado numerosas etapas, todas en apariencia distintas, muchas dolorosas, la mayoría olvidadas… hasta que había acabado por darse cuenta del círculo vicioso que representaba pasar por ellas: todas acababan repitiéndose tarde o temprano, igual que la pescadilla que se muerde la cola en un ciclo monótono, desesperante y agotador sin fin.

Siempre circulando en la misma órbita a través de un túnel donde nunca llegaba a alcanzar la salida; rebosante de fuerza, saciado de un poder inconmensurable, colérico, enardecido, delirante… pero también viejo, agónico y con el ánimo cansado, muy cansado.

Había llegado hasta tal punto su no-existencia, su muerte en vida y su vida como si estuviera muerto, que el día en que no pudo soportar un instante más de aquel vacío siniestro que parecía devorarle la razón tal y como lo había hecho con su sentir decidió enterrar ésa ansiedad con él, así como todo lo que le quedaba de sus recuerdos y de lo que aún le preservaba de transformarse en el mayor azote que la humanidad siquiera pudiera imaginar, en el interior de las entrañas de la Tierra.

Enterrado en vida para siempre. Sin poder morir, temiendo que el más mínimo pensamiento le cruzara la mente y activara nuevamente la desesperación que lo conduciría irremediablemente al abismo.

Por eso mismo permanecía dormido en suspensión absoluta, apagado cualquier proceso biológico inclusive en lo que respectaba al sistema nervioso y al cerebro. Su cuerpo y su espíritu detenidos, su mente apagada.

Él podía hacerlo sin preocuparse por posibles consecuencias, su poder era tan inmenso que podía rozar la muerte misma sin que ello pudiera dañarle en lo más mínimo.

Porque también eso era su condena.

Vida eterna e invulnerabilidad absoluta a cambio de un poder sin límites. Ése era el precio.

Un ser con la capacidad de tener el mundo en sus manos y cuyo mayor enemigo residía en sí mismo. La doblez que caracterizaba su naturaleza y su estirpe: el hombre y la bestia, dos rostros de una misma realidad fundidos en un solo ser. Y en su caso, aquella bestia interior era un monstruo sobrenatural de tamaña ferocidad que no convenía ser despertado bajo ningún concepto.

Él soportaba la carga más pesada de todas. No era un antiguo, era El Antiguo, el primero en nacer de la segunda generación. Los Fundadores o la primera generación habían sido sus progenitores, perdidos largo tiempo atrás.

Sí, perdidos, al igual que todo cuanto conformaba su pasado y había amado alguna vez.

Sus progenitores, devueltos por propia voluntad a las corrientes vitales que atraviesan este mundo, sus hermanos desaparecidos, y los hijos de ellos, y los hijos de sus hijos. Así hasta más de veinte generaciones que habían dejado atrás éste mundo más tarde o más temprano por el mismo factor que parecía esquivarle sin tregua: el tiempo.

Su estirpe era longeva y poderosa. Bellos, fuertes y honorables; los hombres de su raza tenían un estricto código moral que les hacía posible soportar una vida a dos colores vacía de sentimientos y emociones hasta encontrar un espíritu parejo afín con cada uno: el alma gemela.

Y él no la había encontrado.

Su única salvación, su única esperanza de enjaular definitivamente al monstruo y de hallar algún día el reposo final de la muerte no existía.

Y, de haber existido, no había tenido la fortuna de conocerla.

Durante milenios removió tierra, mar y aire para encontrarla, y siempre sus esfuerzos habían resultado en vano.

Al desaparecer aquellos que le habían dado la vida comenzó a impacientarse. Y la bestia se creció a sí misma.

Tras ver cómo sus hermanos y los hijos de éstos iban abandonándole paulatinamente con el paso de los siglos se le fue endureciendo el corazón y se volvió imprevisible y violento hasta tal punto que los de su propio pueblo llegaron a temer su cólera más que a sus propios demonios interiores. Y la bestia se adueñó de su mundo.

Cometió muchas atrocidades. Se llevó consigo el aliento de muchas vidas en mitad de su dolor, pero nunca llegó a experimentar alivio o gozo con ello. Eso fue lo que le preservó de caer.

Cuando, finalmente exhausto y con la visión encharcada en una neblina roja que no se disiparía ya, se percató de su propia soledad y de que ya nada le motivaba a seguir adelante resolvió, si no podía morir, acercarse a un estado lo más cercano a la muerte posible. Y se retiró del mundo.

Así hasta el momento.

Había pagado muy cara su ansiedad. A los hombres de su raza, junto con la pérdida del sentir, les cambiaba la visión a escala de grises; él no había sido una excepción a ésa regla y desgraciadamente le había sucedido muy joven. Sin embargo, los horrores que realizó después unidos a su desgracia le pasaron factura y no sólo cambiaron los grises por el escarlata, sino que comenzó a oír voces y a ver otro plano de la realidad superpuesto que le reveló imágenes demoníacas que le espantaron y le hicieron ver que estaba perdiendo la razón.

Con su retirada consideró que sus sentidos podrían engañarle y su mente podría descontrolarse, por lo tanto los suprimió.

¿Cuánto tiempo, exactamente, llevaba entonces sumergido en aquella oscuridad eterna de inconsciencia? Aquel coma vacío, sin pensamientos, en mitad de la nada donde todos los recuerdos se transforman en sueños y la identidad parece diluirse en la niebla.

Y así debía ser, permanecería de éste modo por siempre, sin embargo…

La susurrante maraña de forma imprecisa que conformaba su entorno y su prisión autoimpuesta se agitó un instante inquieta. Su alma, encadenada a aquel cuerpo incorrupto durmiente vibró un momento y comenzó a forcejear, primero despacio, luego cada vez con más excitación hasta convulsionarse en un intento por reactivar aquella cáscara de carne inerte.

Primer chispazo.

_La imagen distorsionada y enrojecida de un hombre y una mujer muy próximos el uno al otro en el interior de un cuarto a media luz._

Cuando aquel impulso eléctrico llegó al cerebro y éste procesó rápidamente la información, su mente le gritó inmediatamente en señal de alarma que los procesos mentales volvían a fluir por libre y le estaban despertando.

En respuesta y habiendo previsto que la bestia le atacaría a traición algún día, cerró rápidamente el canal conector al mundo consciente y procedió sin error y con precisión a eliminar cualquier rastro de energía que le permitiera volver a funcionar físicamente.

Y expulsó nuevamente su alma con éxito de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el espíritu no entiende de razonamientos y se mueve por su propia naturaleza mística, de modo que no aceptó el rechazo y volvió a la carga debatiéndose frenéticamente.

Segundo chispazo.

_El hombre atrae hacia sí a la mujer y ella le responde con un beso en la mejilla. Hay ternura en los ojos de ambos y una sincera sonrisa les curva los labios. Se abrazan con fuerza y el hombre desvía la cara del beso de la mujer para que sus labios se encuentren en un apasionado beso que prolongan mientras las manos de ambos juegan a desabrocharse mutuamente las ropas._

_La camisa del hombre cae al suelo sin hacer ruido._

Alucinaciones. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y ya estaba comenzando a oír susurros venidos de ninguna parte, ininteligibles aún, pero claro síntoma de que estaba despertando y la bestia no quería ceder a la derrota tan pronto.

Pero él tampoco se rendiría, la batalla aún no acababa ni de empezar. Y, volviendo a hacer uso de la autodisciplina que le permitía mantener su cordura separada de la bestia, volvió a cerrarse en banda a la consciencia y expulsó de nuevo su alma del cuerpo asegurándose ésta vez de crear poderosas barreras de magia arcana entre éste último y el espíritu.

Pero, si bien el alma tardó un poco más, fue excesivamente arrogante si pensaba que tenía el poder suficiente para detener en su empeño a una fuerza de origen inmortal que, por descontado, le pertenecía.

Así pues, la esencia volvió a introducirse de nuevo en el recipiente que por derecho le correspondía.

Tercer chispazo.

_La pareja está desnuda sobre una cama grande de aspecto mullido y confortable. El hombre está sobre la mujer acariciando muy suavemente su cuerpo mientras sus labios se pierden por la fina línea de su mandíbula._

_La mujer suspira mientras atrae hacia sí a su amante y comienza a susurrarle muy bajito palabras que quedan entre ellos y que no serán nunca escuchadas por otros oídos._

_Y el ritual más antiguo y elemental de todos los tiempos da comienzo._

La razón de la cabeza y el impulso del espíritu cruzaron las espadas en lo profundo de su ser. De un ser atemorizado de sí mismo que luchaba por fragmentarse y, al tiempo, clamaba por una reunión que lo completase definitivamente.

_Aquello por lo que hasta un monstruo como tú llegaría a verter lágrimas._

Las voces. Acosándolo de nuevo, burlándose de él.

Cerró sus oídos a ellas y emprendió un renovado ataque que no sólo no fue eficaz, si no que provocó que su alma aferrara su cuerpo como una enredadera y expandiese sus tentáculos hasta el cerebro, castigándolo con dolor físico ante su negativa de entender la verdad que se hallaba sujeta a leyes por encima de toda lógica.

Su instinto de conservación adquirido de su experiencia física nublaba cualquier otro mensaje. Tenía la noción elemental de que debía hacer caso de aquel bramido furioso que emitiera su espíritu, sin embargo no quería creer aquello.

Y no creyó.

_Nunca desconfíes de lo que tu propia esencia te dicte._

"_¡Basta!" - _exclamó finalmente en un estallido de rabia, sin usar las palabras - _"¡Marchaos de mis pensamientos!, dejad de enfermarme la mente y permitid que sucumba tranquilo"._

_De nada te servirá continuar engañándote a ti mismo. Tú no puedes morir._

_No._

_No puedes._

_Aunque lo desees._

_Eres inmortal, maldito entre los malditos._

Su rostro, invisible en mitad de aquella oscuridad real y tangible que todo lo abarcaba, se contrajo violentamente en una mueca de sufrimiento y furia mientras los ojos forzaban por apretarse y no ver. Abrió la boca un instante, como elevando un grito silencioso y doliente al Cielo en señal de su agonía, y luego tensó todo su cuerpo por entero a la espera de que todo acabase de una vez por todas.

Pero ninguna sensación le vino a confirmar ése deseo. Él no podía sentir.

_No quieres ver, te niegas a comprender que le estás dando la espalda al mayor milagro de tu existencia._

_No apartes la vista de ello._

_No lo ignores._

"_No sé de qué me habláis" - _replicó él ante aquella avalancha de acusaciones cuyo significado comenzaba a entender pero no a creer.

Si aquellas voces pertenecían a su propia locura y no podía expulsarlas, mantendría un diálogo con ellas a fin de que no tomaran posesión de su autonomía.

_Hipócrita, ven y enfréntate de una vez a tu destino._

Un cuarto chispazo vino a confirmar sus dudas.

_El hombre y la mujer yacen dormidos en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro, satisfechos, felices, soñándose mutuamente al abrigo de la semipenumbra._

_La imagen difusa se acerca a la mujer, a su rostro durmiente bajando hasta su vientre desnudo, atravesando las paredes de carne, situándose en donde da comienzo toda vida._

_Y dentro de aquella mujer hay una nueva vida en proceso de formación._

_Es diminuta, de forma aún imprecisa, aún anónima… pero ya es una vida._

Hubo un momento de absoluto silencio durante el cual sus oídos dejaron de percibir a las voces y quedó totalmente desarmado, atónito.

_Has sido testigo de un nuevo comienzo._

_De su comienzo, de tu continuidad._

_Su concepción. _

_Sólo tú poseías el maravilloso don de saber cuándo sucedería, nadie en todo el mundo tiene ésa suerte._

"_Mentís" - _trató de escudarse - _"Nada de esto es real. Todo es producto de mi delirio"._

_Puedes dudar de nuestra existencia si eso te place, pero no puedes negar la suya. Es real._

Entonces las visiones lo abrumaron, vio con toda claridad cómo el vientre de la mujer lentamente fue creciendo, lo mismo que la felicidad en su rostro, y las imágenes de aquella pareja radiante a la espera del alumbramiento lo fascinaron.

Ya que no tenía conciencia del tiempo que discurría ni le importaba, fue testigo de su evolución hasta el mismísimo momento en que la mujer desapareció tras unas puertas luminosas, sobre una cama con ruedas y rodeada de gente enmascarada.

Fue testigo de su dolor mientras su vida expiraba y una nueva pugnaba por salir al exterior.

_Ya está aquí._

_Ella está aquí._

_Es ella._

Y, en el mismo instante en que la criatura se asomó al mundo y profirió el grito formidable que le llenó los pulmones del aire necesario para vivir; en alguna parte del planeta, bajo kilómetros de tierra y rodeado de una oscuridad insondable, un ser extremadamente poderoso coreó ése grito lanzando un rugido sobrenatural que hizo, por un pequeño instante, temblar la Tierra desde sus cimientos hasta la superficie.

* * *

_**NDA:** por si alguien se está preguntando de qué va ésto comentaré que, efectivamente, es sobre una pareja de mi invención. Saldrán personajes de la saga, por supuesto, y trataré de ser lo más fiel a la dinámica de Christine Feehan._

_Ésta es una idea mía acerca de los orígenes de los Carpatianos, porque tuvo que haber un inicio, un comienzo, una primera generación... y nuestro protagonista sería descendiente directo de ésa primera generación que los engendró a todos, por lo tanto es el más antiguo vivo. Y no es tan visceral como los hombres de la saga, es más imparcial, ya que ha tenido que tragar con siglos en estado de contención._

_Si gusta, iré actualizando cuando pueda. Un saludo._


End file.
